dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
End of the Line
James Burnell (Twelfth Doctor) | companion = Daniel Isaac (Zack Rogers) | guests = Daniel Isaac – The Faceless Nick Goodridge – Newsreader Daniel Isaac – Faceless Victim | noguests1 = | noguests2 = | writer = Daniel Isaac | director = Daniel Isaac | producer = James Burnell | production_code = 4.5 & 4.6 | series = The 2012 Specials | length = 2 episodes, 18 and 36 minutes | release = 25 December 2012 – 1 January 2013 | preceding = "Silent to the Grave" | following = — }} End of the Line is the final episode of the 2012 Specials of the fan series Doctor Who Time and Space. It is two episodes in length and is the very final episode of the entire show's run. It features the return of James Burnell as the 12th Doctor as well as Daniel Isaac as Zack Rogers. Story Part One The 12th Doctor wonders in the tardis of what he should do. He decides to travel to 2012 to see the sights. Upon arrival the Earth starts shaking and explosions occur everywhere. The Doctor runs back into the Tardis and flies the time machine into space. He watches out the tardis window and sees Earth crumbling in fire. Then it explodes. The Doctor in distress doesn't know what to do, so he decides to travel back in time two days before Earth's destruction to find out how it exploded. Upon arrival the Doctor sees no signs of any alien threats or unusual activities on the planet. Baffled he decides to go back into the Tardis to scan the area for alien technology. After the scanning completes the Doctor reads that the Tardis has been scanned. Dismissing it as the Tardis scanning herself, he leans back not knowing what to do. Zack Rogers runs toward the Tardis and knocks on the door. The Doctor opens and the two have a short reunion. Zack enters the Tardis and immediately shoots the Doctor. The Doctor falls back and is kicked out of the Tards by Zack. Zack then steals the Tardis and it dematerialises. The Doctor, bleeding to death, crawls back and his hands start to glow. He immediately begins regenerating. Not wanting yet to change he manages to hold the regeneration back long enough to take the bullet out and bandage his wounds. The Doctor, having lost the Tardis, witnesses a future version of the 12th Doctor appear in front of him with the time travelling device. The future Doctor warns the Doctor that Zack is only the beginning and that there is someone much greater at work. The future Doctor gives the time travelling device to his past self telling him to travel to a spaceship that's in orbit around Earth. The future Doctor then supposedly dies. The Doctor then decides to do what his future self said and travels away. The future Doctor then awakens and gets up, using his sonic screw driver, his Tardis appears and he leaves. A News report then talks about the disappearance of Zack Rogers that occured in 2011 as well as its links to the death of Jake Ford. The news reader goes on to say how police believe Zack, Jake and Lucas O'Brian were all part of a gang. Gun shots are suddenly heard and the screen cuts out The Doctor materialises with the time travelling device, to find himself not on a ship but on Earth, one day from when the Earth will explode, except everything is in ruins. A man runs to the Doctor telling him to run but is killed by an unknown enemy. The Doctor looks to the sky and sees it is the end of the world A news report then talks about how Aliens have invaded the Earth and have taken control in only a day. An unknown voice is then heard breaking into the news station and then killing the news reporter The Doctor is on the streets of the ruined Earth and running for his life. No Tardis and a recharging time travelling device, the Doctor has nowhere to go. The Doctor then sees many new aliens roaming the streets of Earth. Cloathed in dark robes and seemingly no faces, the creatures are believed to be the major threat. The Doctor encounters one of the Faceless, who names himself and his minions and says they work for their master named 'The Unknown.' The Doctor tries to escape with the time travelling device but it is destroyed by the Faceless commander. The Doctor then wishes to see the Unknown to which the Faceless commander agrees. Transported onto the Unknown's ship, the Doctor thinks he recognises the room. The Faceless hits the Doctor and leaves the room to get the Unknown. The Doctor then uses his sonic screw driver to escape the room and he runs through the space ship. He then stops and sees something. He enters the next room and realises he is in the Tardis. The Doctor in distress turns around to see Zack standing there claiming to be the Unknown. The Doctor asks Zack why he is doing this to which Zack replies that he is in fact not Zack. The Unknown then tells the Doctor that he may call him by his previous name, his old forgotten name, which is the Doctor. Part Two The Doctor is under shock to see that his future self becomes the evil Unknown. The Unknown explains that he lost Zack, the last companion he had and who he tried to save and ultimately failed. The Unknown explains that he suffered too much after Zack's death that he made it his mission to destroy Earth. The Doctor finds a time travelling device and uses it to escape the Tardis. The Doctor makes it to Earth's streets and begins running while being chased by Faceless. The Doctor then teleports to safety. The Doctor travels to 2011 to see just what went wrong with his future self. He sees a Zakatron fleet disappear from the sky and witnesses his future self at a bridge. It rains and the future Doctor says "What have I done?" The future Doctor then becomes the Unknown and damns Earth. He travels away in his Tardis. The Doctor then questions what could have happened to make him become so evil. The Unknown then visits an alien planet and commands the species to build weapons for him and his Faceless. The Doctor then discovers that the Unknown plans to wage war against the Doctor. The Doctor, from a sign from the time travelling device, travels to the alien planet the Unknown was on and enlists the species to fight for him. The Doctor then travels back to present day 2012. The Unknown in his tardis talks to a mysterious cloaked figure, telling him to go and kill the Doctor. The Doctor on earth then hears a voice in his head. The Doctor then runs to Jake's old house. Inside the Doctor faces The Watcher and Nightmare Child. They try to kill the Doctor but ultimately fail. The Doctor then meets with the Icorine leader to go to war. On a battle field on earth the faceless and icorine armies wage war. With many on both sides dying. The faceless then eventually disappear. The Doctor thanks the Icorine who transport home. The Doctor then transports to an open area where he meets The Unknown. The Unknown asks what the Doctor has done, with the Doctor realising that the Unknown's Tardis is fighting back against the evil will of the Unknown. The Doctor then begins to realise why he became so evil. He tells the Unknown that all the 900 years he's lived, he's always held in his anger and that now that same anger has become it's own conscience which is the Unknown who has taken over the Doctor's body. The Unknown and the Doctor fight and the Doctor saves his future self who becomes the Doctor again. The earth begins to shake and the 13th explains to the 12th that the earth is going to blow up. The two then transport to the tardis via the time travelling device. Arriving on the tardis, it begins to malfunction and explode. The 13th then says sorry for what he's done and sends the 12th back to Earth 2012, 2 days prior to their present time to give his past self the time travelling device and to escape this nightmare. Having given his past self the time travelling device (seen in Part One) the Doctor enters his own tardis and begins to forget the entire adventure, having his memory erased by his future self. He then forgets everything and travels to Earth in 2010 (the events of S2E1). The 13th Doctor remains in the tardis, where he tries to stop the Tardis from overloading. After many explosions in the tardis and the Doctor trying to fight off his fate, the tardis screen says core overload. Realising his ultimate fate, the Doctor calms himself. The tardis then blows up in the time vortex, taking the Doctor with her. Continuity *It is set between "Earthdeath" and "The Infected Earth" for the 12th Doctor. *It is set after "Salvation" for the 13th Doctor *It is set after War on Gallifrey for the Nightmare Child *It is set after Through Human Eyes for The Watcher *The events of Salvation are visited by the 12th Doctor *The 13th Doctor (as Unknown) mentions all his companions deaths, Zack, Jake, David and Gregson *A newsreport talks about the disappearance of Zack Rogers, an event that occurs in Salvation where Zack is transported to the Void with the Valeyard. The news report also talks about the death of Jake Ford, an event which occured in Vengeance from Hell. It also talks about the disappearance of Lucas O'Brian which occured in Defenders of Earth. *The newreport mentions that Zack, Jake and Lucas might have been in a group of somesort. They were in fact the Defenders Initiative Notes *Daniel Isaac stated he worked extremely hard on the scripts and stories for End of the Line. He has confirmed that End of the Line Part One, although a short script at 9 pages, runs at 17mins. End of the Line Part Two has been confirmed to be an extensively long and hard script at 22 pages long and an episode run time of 36 minutes, making it the longest episode of Time and Space. *James Burnell was originally intended to write some scenes for the stories of End of the Line but Daniel Isaac decided that he wanted to write it by himself since the series was created by him he wanted it to end his way and no one else's. Reception Pre-release reviews were positive, with Rhain Radford-Burns giving Part One a 9.5/10, admiring its story, effects, characters, and acting. He quoted it as "absolutely brilliant". Radford-Burns then gave the second part a 10/10, and said: